The Musical Courtship
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A series of song fic drabbles, detailing the post-war relationship between Hermione and Severus, both teaching at Hogwarts. I don't any the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any Rodgers and Hammerstein song, more's the pity. EWE, clearly.
1. The Sound of Music

"The Sound of Music"

She had instead decided to fly into the grounds on Buckbeak, to save Hagrid from having to fetch her from the gates. Also, it was a good way to make sure that she really was over her infamous fear of flying.

Once on solid ground, Hermione clutched onto her friend's feathery neck as she got her footing.

"Thank you, Buckbeak," she said, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He nuzzled her, and she stood back as he took off into the sky. She was wearing her luggage on her back, and blessed the invention of lightening charms. Funnily enough, she was taking over the Charms teaching position, as Professor Flitwick had retired at the end of the previous school year.

A breeze stirred up, sending the long green grass into fluid waves across the slopes. She felt a song coming on as she started to dance towards her old school.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music,_

_The songs they have sung for a thousand years._

_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music;_

_My heart wants to sing ev'ry song it hears."_

She skipped past the lake, continuing to make her way to Hogwarts. It did her heart good to see the castle.

"_My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds_

_That rise from the lake to the trees._

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies_

_From a church on a breeze."_

She was being watched from several places in the building, including a pair of black eyes, belonging to a man standing next to the headmistress on the front steps, waiting for the new professor to arrive.

"_To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls_

_Over stones on its way,_

_To sing through the night like a lark_

_Who is learning to pray."_

Hermione thought about her break-up with Ron, which led to her wanting a new job, away from the rest of the wizarding world. Headmistress McGonagall wrote to her, asking if she could possibly take on the Charms job. The endless space of the Hogwarts grounds called to her.

"_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely._

_I know I will hear what I've heard before._

_My heart will be blessed with the sound of music,_

_And I'll sing once more."_

She grinned as she saw that she had a welcoming committee (of sorts) waiting for her, and she ran up the hill the rest of the way, straight into the arms of her former Transfiguration professor. They kissed each other on the cheek, and then she turned to the man watching them, boredom adorning his face.

"Hello, Professor Snape."

"Miss Granger. Congratulations on the new job." This was said with zero percent sincerity.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to working with you. It was nice of you to come with Professor McGonagall to greet me."

"Mr. Filch is currently in the hospital wing, Hagrid is busy in the Forbidden Forest, so I was volunteered to carry your luggage. Such as it is." He looked pointedly at the bag on her back, and she shrugged.

"Sorry it was a pointless journey for you, professor."

"Hermione," Minerva said, looking severe and yet amused, "you must use his first name, as you are now colleagues. That goes for you, too, Severus." He glared at her, and swept away, leaving the women to walk to Hermione's quarters, and catch up along the way.

**

* * *

**

Now they have become somewhat reacquainted.

**Okay, so this story will be somewhat cheesy, in that it's like a real musical, where people sing their emotions (in italics, as demonstrated above). All the songs are taken from various Rodgers and Hammerstein musicals, and will be relevant in some way to each chapter, fifteen in all. Please excuse the American references. It's just that the Americans are among the greatest songwriters.**

**Who's with me?**

**Please review!**


	2. Many a New Day

"Many a New Day"

"But why did you break up with him?"

"Actually, _he_ broke up with _me_. He met someone else, and decided to do the honourable thing, and tell me before anyone else could."

Minerva's mouth dropped open. "He said that that was the honourable thing to do?"

Hermione nodded, and shrugged as she opened the wardrobe. "Doesn't affect me much. We were too like brother and sister, quite frankly. I'm really not that bothered."

"I confess, Hermione, I don't know how you can take it so calmly."

"Perhaps," she said, turning around, "if it had been true love, then I'd be more upset. But I'm not."

"You could be numb from the shock…"

"No. I've never gotten emotional over a break-up. Unrequited feelings, yes." She paused, thinking about her former crush on Professor Snape. She hoped that teaching at Hogwarts, so near him all the time, wouldn't cause those feelings to reawaken.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"Ron? Not as a lover, no."

"I meant Severus."

Hermione dropped the hanger she was holding. "But there's no history between us, so there's no past tense."

"Would you like there to be?"

"No," she said, returning to her unpacking. "No. I wouldn't want a past between us." She looked at the headmistress. "I would rather have a present and future with him, not just a past, if my feelings really were that strong."

"So Mr. Weasley leaving you like this…"

"Kicking me out, actually."

"…hasn't bothered you at all?"

"Nope. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"_Why should a woman who is healthy and strong_

_Blubber like a baby if her man goes away?_

_A-weepin' and a-wailin' how he done her wrong,_

_That's one thing you'll never hear me say!_

_Never gonna think that the man I lose_

_Is the only man among men."_

She held up a ball gown she had bought for later in the year, twirling around. Minerva smiled at her.

"_I'll snap my fingers to show I don't care,_

_I'll buy me a brand new dress to wear;_

_I'll scrub my neck and I'll brush my hair,_

_And start in over again."_

"And then?" the headmistress asked.

"_Many a new face will please my eye,_

_Many a new love will find me._

_Never've I once looked back to sigh_

_Over the romance behind me._

_Many a new day will dawn before I do!"_

"Or perhaps an old face would do." Hermione blushed at the professor's words.

"_Many a light lad may kiss and fly,_

_A kiss gone by is bygone._

_Never've I asked an August sky,_

'_Where has last July gone?'"_

She started to set up her desk, including a calendar with the countdown to the start of term feast. Minerva chuckled at how organised her former student still was.

"_Never've I wandered through the rye,_

_Wondering where has some guy gone;_

_Many a new day will dawn before I do!"_

"I don't know how you can be so carefree about this. But at least you aren't moping. There are only a few weeks left before school starts." Minerva smiled, and left Hermione to finish unpacking, and still singing.

"_Never've I chased a honey bee_

_Who carelessly cajoled me._

_Somebody else just as sweet as he,_

_Cheered me and consoled me."_

She looked out the window, and down the side of the castle. She wondered where the dungeon rooms were in relation to her quarters. Maybe she could get the Marauders Map from Harry sometime? He had no need for it anymore, after all.

"_Never've I wept into my tea_

_Over the deal someone doled me;_

_Many a new day will dawn,_

_Many a red sun will set!_

_Many a blue moon will shine before I do!"_

**

* * *

**

So Ron has dumped Hermione, who really doesn't care. She used to have a crush on Professor Snape, and will now be working at Hogwarts with him. Tired plot, yes; but the first time I've done it, and it also happens to be a musical, starring songs by Rodgers and Hammerstein.

**This song is from "Oklahoma", and the first was, of course, from "The Sound of Music".**


	3. Getting to Know You

"Getting to Know You"

This was it: her first ever class. Hermione's hands couldn't help fidget; but Severus had told her either to sit on them, or keep them behind her back when that happened. She had gaped at the unexpected piece of advice, and just nodded like some brainless twit.

"Good morning, class," she said, hoping that there'd be no questions about Harry Potter or the war from these youngsters.

What she didn't know was that Severus, who had a free period, had Disillusioned himself, and was observing the lesson. Minerva had suggested it, and he didn't want to make Hermione nervous, a fact which surprised him.

She was doing well so far, taking the roll, and fending off questions about her friends. In fact, the students were making it almost easy for her. But then, she was far more likeable than he ever was, and she had good looks. He didn't.

"I'm so glad to be teaching here," she said. "Of course, I'm no stranger to tutoring, and definitely _not_ a stranger to learning. In fact:

"_It's a very ancient saying,_

_But a true and honest thought:_

_That if you become a teacher_

_By your pupils you'll be taught._

_As a teacher, I've been learning;_

_You'll forgive me if I boast,_

_But I've now become an expert_

_On the subject I like most."_

The students looked blank, and Severus almost snorted when she had to elaborate.

"Getting to know you!" she said.

"Ah," they chorused, nodding in unison. She smiled, and continued.

"_Getting to know you,_

_Getting to know all about you._

_Getting to like you,_

_Getting to hope you like me._

_Getting to know you,_

_Putting it my way, but nicely._

_You are precisely_

_My cup of tea."_

She levitated a cup and saucer into the air, and the students laughed. The potions master rolled his eyes at the display, but at least the children seemed mildly interested. Hermione placed it back down on the table, and went on with the singing.

"_Getting to know you,_

_Getting to feel free and easy._

_When I am with you,_

_Getting to know what to say._

_Haven't you noticed?_

_Suddenly I'm bright and breezy._

_Because of all the beautiful and new_

_Things I'm learning about you._

_Day by day."_

He was going to have to talk to her later about this. Teaching was about discipline, not about theatrics and enjoyment. He had always learned better in the classes that were conducted in a serious manner.

…Admittedly, the same couldn't be said for most teenagers these days. They would see how the first two weeks went. He certainly refused to concede that she was right without further analysis of her methods and their results.

He continued to watch the lesson.

**

* * *

**

I was laughing as I wrote the cheesy segue into the song. Mum asked why I was laughing, so I had to explain it to her. Don't know whether she'll read this story, but never mind. A lot of the time, I write to amuse myself, and entertain my readers.

**Am I doing so? Review, review, review!**

**The song is from "The King and I".**


	4. If I Loved You

"If I Loved You"

Two months she had been there, and he agreed. There was definitely some merit in her teaching methods. After the first few days, she had had to toughen up a bit, since she was the youngest staff member, and therefore the closest in age to the students. The sixth and seventh years were even around in her time, and she had to remind them to call her 'Professor Granger'. Personally, he thought they were just doing it to rile her up.

But she remained cool about the whole thing, including any jibes from the Slytherins. He'd had to punish some of his own students for remarks he had overheard.

Severus was currently sitting across the room from Hermione at a staff meeting. He had suppressed any attraction he felt for her in her last year, but now felt it returning, and constantly had to remind himself of Lily. But she was fading further from his memory. In fact, he could hardly remember what she looked like, and had to consult old photographs.

They just didn't make her any more real.

He looked up at the young Charms mistress, and felt the rest of the room go silent and still as he sang softly.

"_If I loved you,_

_Time and again I would try to say_

_All I'd want you to know._

_If I loved you,_

_Words wouldn't come in an easy way._

_Round in circles I'd go."_

He thought back to when she had saved him from Nagini's bite, and how he felt that he owed her a Life Debt. She had cancelled that by saying that he had already done so much for the wizarding world, that they all owed him, and she was just doing her bit. He had been back to teaching Defence the next year, when she returned for her seventh year, acing the NEWTs.

"_Longing to tell you,_

_But afraid and shy._

_I'd let my golden chances_

_Pass me by."_

And yet, did he ever really thank her? Thank her properly, for saving his life?

She was a Gryffindor, so chances are the answer was 'no'.

But the way he was starting to feel (again), he couldn't approach her. If he did, he didn't know what he might say instead.

"_Soon you'd leave me._

_Off you would go in the mist of day,_

_Never, never to know_

_How I loved you._

_If I loved you."_

"Severus? The meeting is over."

It was her, nudging his shoulder. He realised that he'd been imagining the whole thing, and had probably dropped off to sleep.

Ugh! Could he _appear_ any older? Gods, she'd never look at him twice.

"Thank you, Miss G… uh, Hermione." She smiled brightly at him. "I was just thinking."

"I thought as much." Her eyes shouted quite the opposite, tinged with humour. He sneered at her, and she sighed. "See you tomorrow, Severus."

**

* * *

**

Aw. Poor darlin'. Both of them, actually.

**The song is from "Carousel". It's one of my favourite R&H songs.**


	5. Something Wonderful

"Something Wonderful"

"I really don't think he likes me, Minerva. What am I supposed to do?"

"Hermione, his personality is against him. But I'm sure he _does_ like you. Just give it time."

"How will I know if it's worth the wait?"

Minerva sighed, and shook her head. "You must understand him, Hermione.

"_This is a man who thinks with his heart,_

_His heart is not always wise._

_This is a man who stumbles and falls,_

_But this is a man who tries._

_This is a man you forgive and forgive,_

_And help and protect as long as you live."_

She sat Hermione down to explain.

"_He will not always say_

_What you would have him say,_

_But now and then he'll say_

_Something wonderful._

_The thoughtless things he'll do_

_Will hurt and worry you._

_Then, all at once, he'll do_

_Something wonderful."_

"Like what?"

"Oh, he likes to think that he's not a kind man, but he does nice things even without noticing it. It is almost instinctual. Before the war, he couldn't show that side of himself; but now we can all see just what a good man he can be when he tries. Even without trying.

"_He has a thousand dreams_

_That won't come true._

_You know that he believes in them,_

_And that's enough for you."_

Hermione nodded. She knew what the headmistress was talking about. The way he handed out hangover potions the morning after the pre-semester staff party; the way he wouldn't rile up someone who was already having a bad day. She had even helped him make all kinds of potions after the final battle, and he was well enough to brew. Using his own ingredients, and without any compensation.

And he never complained, not once.

"_You'll always go along,_

_Defend him when he's wrong._

_And tell him when he's strong,_

_He is wonderful._

_He'll always need you love,_

_And so he'll get your love._

_A man who needs your love_

_Can be wonderful."_

"Well, I _want_ him to need my love, Minerva. But how can he? He still pines after…"

"Of course he doesn't. He told me—in confidence, naturally—that when the Life Debt was fulfilled, he felt his old feelings fade. This wasn't until a few years later. Apparently," she raised an eyebrow, "the feelings had already been dwindling for some time. The Life Debt had apparently been helping them to cling on; and when that was over… well."

"Oh, I hope you're right," Hermione said, slumping in her chair. "He still has such a low opinion of himself."

"And he is still suspicious of people's motives, constantly questioning why people still hang around him, professing to be his friends."

"Perhaps we can help him see that he isn't alone?"

"What did you have in mind, Hermione?"

"…I don't know."

**

* * *

**

Who can guess the next song? It's more like an end-of-film number (BIG HINT).

**I hope you're all enjoying this. Please review, as always!**

**The song is from "The King and I".**


	6. You'll Never Walk Alone

"You'll Never Walk Alone"

It was a rainy night. Heck, it had been a rainy day; so much so, that the Hogsmeade visit had been cancelled. But Hermione just couldn't sleep. She'd had to break up fights that day, including ones where both she and Severus had been insulted. Most were just another Gryffindor versus Slytherin argument, and she could get over the insults easily nowadays. But she had seen that Severus overheard one particularly nasty comment about him, and the thought that it had hurt him was hurting her.

She decided to do some rounds to keep her mind off things. In fact, it was the DADA professor's turn to do the upper floors, so she headed up there, hoping to meet him. Her feet led her to the Astronomy Tower, not a place associated with happy memories.

There was a silhouette by the edge, moving closer to the high drop. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"Severus," she whispered, voice hoarse with terror. She cleared it, and saw the man she admired turn around, wand out and ready.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's just me, Hermione," she said, walking forward slowly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it _look_ like?" he said, turning his back on her. "Leave me alone."

"You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing. Come away from the ledge. Please, sir." She held out a hand. He didn't move. "Sir, do I have to use a Summoning Charm on you?"

Well, if it's the only way to get him into my arms, she thought. But he moved back, and was soon by her side.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said, voice quiet. The storm was fading away, so she could hear him.

"Why shouldn't I? Do you really think that you haven't got any value?"

"I was valuable when the war was on."

"You're a teacher! It is essential work. And even if you weren't doing such an important job, you've still got friends who would miss you." She took one of his hands.

"Oh, please, Miss Granger. What friends?"

"You've got them, Severus," she said, walking backwards and taking him downstairs. "Just look around the staff table or staffroom any time."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "You mustn't fear the future. There'll always be someone there for you.

"_When you walk through a storm hold your head up high,_

_And don't be afraid of the dark._

_At the end of the storm is a golden sky,_

_And the sweet, silver song of a lark."_

He snorted, and she took his other hand as well, stopping them in the middle of the corridor.

"_Walk on through the wind, walk on through the rain,_

_Though your dreams be toss'd and blown._

_Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart,_

_And you'll never walk alone._

_You'll never walk alone."_

She stroked his cheek. "Please believe me, Severus. We all care about you; some more than others, admittedly. But we do care." She paused. "_Do_ you believe me?"

"Yes," he said, voice husky as he felt some kind of emotion taking over his senses. "Yes, I believe you, Hermione."

"Good," she said. She stood on tip-toe, and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Good."

She disappeared into the shadows as she returned to her room, leaving him where he stood, his hand slowly moved up to the place where her lips had just been.

When he returned to his rooms, he dreamt.

**

* * *

**

The song is from "Carousel". It's very emotional, and can make my mother cry. And me, sometimes. It's a musical of flashbacks, after all.

**But I shan't give too much away. *Winks***

**At least physics chick had a guess. As I said in my reply, that song will come later on.**

**Those, such as dear alannalove1990, who don't know the songs, I urge you to look them up on Youtube. Or, you know, wherever.**


	7. Love, Look Away

"Love, Look Away"

At least she had stopped him from committing suicide. But as Hermione returned to her room, she wondered if that would be enough.

Ugh! She couldn't believe that she had reverted to calling him 'sir'! Lately, it had begun to feel natural to call him 'Severus'. In a moment of calm panic, she had lowered herself back to being his student. That in itself was telling enough.

She couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him, and told herself so.

"_Love, look away!_

_Love, look away from me._

_Fly, when you pass my door,_

_Fly and get lose at sea."_

No matter what Minerva said, she wouldn't allow herself to be swayed, becoming resolved as she slid back into her previously-warm bed. Not to mention that their personalities clashed terribly, she was sure.

"_Call it a day,_

_Love, let us say we're through._

_No good are you for me,_

_No good am I for you."_

She wiped away a tear, not even sure why she was crying.

"_Wanting you so,_

_I try too much._

_After you go,_

_I cry too much."_

No, she couldn't allow herself to have feelings like _that_ for him. They just weren't right for each other.

Were they?

Of course they weren't. How could they be?

"_Love, look away._

_Lonely though I may be,_

_Leave me and set me free._

_Look away, look away,_

_Look away from me._

"Enough," she said. She lowered the lights, cast a mild warming spell on her bed, and snuggled down for a night filled with dreams of happiness… in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Originally, this came after the next chapter, but it made more sense to come first, not to mention increased suspense somethin' awful.

**This song comes from "Flower Drum Song".**

**And this chapter is dedicated to our dear friend Hermitt, whose birthday it is today... or yesterday. Darn time zones...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	8. I Have Dreamed

"I Have Dreamed"

Severus awoke early the next day, alone in his quarters—the story of his life.

And yet he hadn't felt alone the day before.

"Oh gods," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What have I got myself into? I should have just jumped off the Tower. What would _she_ care if I live or die? Other than they'd have to get in a new professor, and that would mainly concern Minerva. And, to top it all off, I'm talking to myself."

He stood up, and went over to his desk. He had found that writing down his dreams in the past, and then destroying the parchment completely, helped him get over them. Well, it had worked whenever he dreamt of Lily after her death. In fact, even before then, ever since the 'Mudblood' incident.

That insult didn't affect Hermione. Well, it was true. He just couldn't help thinking about that.

He growled, drew a piece of parchment out of his drawer, and set about writing, singing as he wrote.

"_Alone and awake,_

_I've looked at the stars,_

_The same that smiled on you._

_And time and again,_

_I've thought all the things_

_That you were thinking, too."_

Last night in the Astronomy Tower… the lightning had shown her face in a ghostly pale way, her hair like a dark halo; a fallen angel, like him. Gods, but she was beautiful in that light.

"_I have dreamed that your arms are lovely._

_I have dreamed what a joy you'll be._

_I have dreamed ev'ry word you'll whisper_

_When you're close, close to me."_

What a fantasy. But he mustn't allow himself to develop feelings for Hermione Granger, his anti-thesis in every way.

Well… except in brains. And enjoyment of debates. And profession. And side of the war. And…

"Stop it," he said, shaking his head. He was so tense that his quill was close to being snapped in half. He relaxed his hands, and continued to write.

"_How you look in the glow of evening._

_I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

_In these dreams I've loved you so_

_That by now, I think I know_

_What it's like to be loved by you._

_I will love being loved by you."_

Dreams? Oh, yes. Those dreams from five years back, when she was in her seventh year. They had started, but he had quickly squashed them, just as he repressed his growing feelings towards her.

Did this mean that he'd be dreaming about her again?

He only hoped that they would remain relatively innocent.

**

* * *

**

Should he destroy the parchment? Or should he keep it, or send it to Hermione? Or should someone—preferably Hermione—find it?

…**Nah. I'm just making up something for the author note. This isn't "Court and Spark", after all.**

**(I wish it was. Damn, I love SharkeyGirl…)**

**The song is from "The King and I".**


	9. Shall We Dance?

"Shall We Dance?"

Both were now resolved not to love each other, only to be friends. It wasn't enough, but it would do.

In the meantime, Minerva had announced a masquerade ball, and after two months of organisation, tonight was the night. Hermione was excited, and had dressed in green, with a scooped neckline. As no one ever saw her bare chest—not even Ron had seen it—she couldn't be identified by that. No one would have cause to think of her being dressed in Slytherin colours, which was the (main) reason she had worn it. She wore matching shoes and mask. She had Glamoured some blonde highlights into her hair, and had straightened it, something she hadn't done in years.

There was someone across the room, with short brown hair. At least, it was so dark a red that it _looked_ brown. She hoped it wasn't Ron; if so, she was still feeling incredibly drawn towards him. The man was wearing dark blue robes with broad gold trimming. He wore black boots which she was sure must have been long ones, and he seemed to tower over the punch table.

At that moment, he looked up, and met her gaze. She blushed, having been caught checking him out. He gave her a small smile, and she surreptitiously moved her hands behind her, pressing them against the column at her back, so that they would prop her up. Then he wouldn't notice her swooning.

At least, she hoped that this was the case.

Slowly, he made his way over to her, and just as he reached her, the music changed to a waltz.

"Hello," he said, holding out a hand, palm up her. "Care to dance?"

"That would be nice," she said, placing her hand in his. "Thank you."

As they moved about the dance floor, they didn't speak. And then, you guessed it.

He began to sing.

"_We've just been introduced,_

_I do not know you well._

_But when the music started,_

_Something drew me to your side."_

She blushed, and he smiled at her again.

"_So many men and girls_

_Are in each other's arms,_

_It made me think we might be_

_Similarly occupied."_

"What a good idea that was," she whispered.

"Why, thank you. It _has_ been known to happen to me."

"Has it just?" He nodded.

"_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music_

_Shall we fly?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we then say 'good-night'_

_And mean 'good-bye'?"_

And then Hermione sang.

"_Or, perchance_

_When the last little star_

_Has left the sky._

_Shall we still be together_

_With our arms around each other,_

_And shall you be my new romance?"_

Then, they sang together, with everyone listening by now, wondering who the couple could possibly be.

"_On the clear understanding_

_That this kind of thing can happen,_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?_

_Shall we dance?"_

They led the room in a rather more spirited waltz than the one they had started. After a few more dances, where they really didn't leave each other's arms, not even to have a rest, or get something to eat or drink, they left the Great Hall, and went out into the grounds…

Where they were being watched.

**

* * *

**

Who shall sing next? Ha! Only I know…

**The song is from "The King and I".**


	10. Hello, Young Lovers

"Hello, Young Lovers"

Minerva watched over the two who were currently talking quietly by the lake. She couldn't hear what they were saying; but she could guess. And, as headmistress, she was the only person who knew what everyone else was wearing.

Plus, she had once been in a similar situation, and she sang for Hermione and Severus, as they strolled under the moonlight.

"_Hello, young lovers, whoever you are._

_I hope your troubles are few._

_All my good wishes go with you tonight;_

_I've been in love like you."_

She remembered Elphias, so much older than her, an age difference even greater than the one between the two people now out there. It had been a masked ball for her, too.

"_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star._

_Be brave, and faithful, and true._

_Cling very close to each other tonight;_

_I've been in love like you."_

Did he even remember that night? Stupid question, really. He definitely had all of his faculties. He had just been the sensible one. Well, not sensible; but he had done the sensible thing, knowing just how large age differences were viewed in the wizarding world at that time.

"_I know how it feels_

_To have wings on your heels,_

_And to fly down a street in a trance."_

She sighed, and watched them hold hands, standing ever nearer. She found herself remembering the last time she had met Elphias Doge.

"_You fly down a street_

_On a chance that you'll meet,_

_And you meet not really by chance."_

No one really knew about their short-lived affair, and it was better that way. No need for sympathy.

"_Don't cry, young lovers, whatever you do,_

_Don't cry because I'm alone._

_All of my mem'ries are happy tonight._

_I've had a love of my own._

_I've had a love of my own, like yours._

_I've had a love of my own."_

It would soon be time for the unmasking. She went back inside, ready to lift the magic in ten minutes' time. She would think no longer on her own past relationship. She would only dwell on the pleasurable moments, held in secret whenever he had been visiting Professor Dumbledore, and during her school holidays. Even a few years after that.

Oh, it would be so wonderful to see true love being given a chance.

She couldn't wait for midnight.

**

* * *

**

Looking forward to the next chapter? Whatever you do, please don't hate me.

**The song is from "The King and I".**


	11. Some Enchanted Evening

"Some Enchanted Evening"

What a night it had been! But he knew better than to let the young woman—whoever she was—know who _he_ was. Odds were, she had been taught by him. People outside of Hogwarts had been invited, so it could have been anyone. Hell, it could have been someone _not_ of the female persuasion, going all out to keep their identity concealed.

At least the advantage of a masked ball was that he was more likely to get someone to dance with him if they didn't see his actual face.

Unfortunately, someone who might have danced with him because they enjoyed his company would get a nasty shock at the unmasking. So he had escorted the young woman to the ball, and told her that he had to be home by midnight, as he had projects going that required attention at certain times, the witching hour being one of those times.

She had expressed pity at not being able to talk with him further, but they still parted amicably.

Now he was in his quarters, indulging in Ogden's finest while brewing more hangover potions for the next day. Or, to be more accurate, later on in the morning, since it was now nearing one o'clock.

He mused out loud over the evening's events.

"_Some enchanted evening_

_You may see a stranger,_

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room._

_And somehow you know,_

_You know even then,_

_That somewhere you'll see her_

_Again and again."_

He remembered making some sarcastic remarks that had her laughing. In fact, they had indulged in a lot of playful banter that night, as well as in-depth, thoughtful, _intelligent_ discussion, rather like he sometimes had with Hermione. But he knew better than to suppose that she would ever wear Slytherin colours so publicly, especially with her friends there, ready to disown her if she did.

"_Some enchanted evening_

_Someone may be laughing._

_You may hear her laughing_

_Across a crowded room._

_And night after night,_

_As strange as it seems,_

_The sound of her laughter_

_Will sing in your dreams."_

It would certainly be nice to dream about someone other than Hermione, and he wondered if this green-clad lady would show up tonight instead.

He wondered what Dumbledore would have said.

"_Who can explain it?_

_Who can tell you why?_

_Fools give you reasons;_

_Wise men never try."_

He hoped that she was having nice dreams tonight, whenever she got home. If he knew who she was, he would send her hangover potion, just in case she had some more drinks after he had left.

"_Some enchanted evening,_

_When you find your true love,_

_When you feel her call you_

_Across a crowded room,_

_Then fly to her side,_

_And make her your own,_

_Or all through your life_

_You may dream all alone."_

Gods, he hated the thought of being alone, no matter how crowded he was with so many people around him. But students and colleagues couldn't replace the role of a lover.

"_Once you have found her_

_Never let her go._

_Once you have found her_

_Never let her go!_

"What the hell was I thinking?" he shouted suddenly, nearly spilling his drink into the cauldron. He scowled at himself, putting the Firewhiskey aside, and turning down the temperature of the potion.

He had damn well let her go.

What if she _had_ actually liked him for his company? What if she hadn't cared what he looked like?

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," he kept muttering as he chopped ingredients, the knife narrowly avoiding his fingers.

**

* * *

**

This song is another one that makes me cry sometimes, particularly when he's singing just after he's actually lost her.

**Please continue to review!**

**The song is from "South Pacific".**


	12. A Wonderful Guy

"A Wonderful Guy"

She knew. Not about who the man in the costume was. Minerva had offered to tell her, but Hermione had refused, preferring to think of him as a dream, since she had fallen for someone else completely.

The entire time they had been speaking, she kept putting Severus in this man's place, wishing that it was him behind that mask, beneath those clothes.

Her dreams about her fellow professor were becoming a constant. Every night, without fail.

And she knew what it was. In fact, when she met Ginny at the Three Broomsticks one day, she told her exactly what was 'up with' her.

"_I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

_I'm a normal as blueberry pie,_

_No more a smart little girl with no heart,_

_I have found me a wonderful guy!"_

"Who?" Ginny asked, but Hermione wasn't going to tell her. Not yet, if ever. "I've never seen you like this before."

"_I am in a conventional dither,_

_With a conventional star in my eye._

_And you will note there's a lump in my throat_

_When I speak of that wonderful guy!"_

The bar patrons were listening; and, unknown to Hermione, Severus was skulking in a corner.

I knew I should have gone to the Hogshead, he thought miserably. Here he was, finally in love with Hermione, and she was in love with someone else. And to think that he was going to ask her to dinner that night. Well, not anymore.

"_I'm as trite and as gay_

_As a daisy in May,_

_A cliché coming true!_

_I'm bromidic and bright_

_As a moon-happy night_

_Pouring light on the dew!"_

Hermione stood on the seat of the booth, much to Ginny's amusement, and Rosmerta's dismay.

"_I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

_High as a flag on the Fourth of July!_

_If you'll excuse an expression I use,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love with a wonderful guy!"_

Just then, she saw the door opening out of the corner of her eye. She saw Severus leaving the pub, and frowned. He had looked angry for some reason. Had he realised that she was singing about _him_, and was embarrassed—or worse, disgusted?

"I'll… see you later," she said to her friend, and ran out after the DADA professor. She could see him stalking back to Hogwarts, and hurried to catch up. "Severus!"

"What?" he hissed, stopping abruptly and turning around, causing Hermione to grind to a quick halt, nearly running into his chest.

Not that she would have minded that. Far from it, actually. This last thought made her blush.

"I, uh… you heard all that?"

He sneered. "I've heard some damn stupid questions in my time, Miss Granger…"

"It's 'Hermione', remember?"

"…but you've just topped the list. I think everyone in Hogsmeade heard you; and as I was clearly in the Three Broomsticks, it is fairly safe to say that I witnessed that… that _spectacle_ of yours."

"Please don't be mad. I just wanted to tell Ginny, but she doesn't know who it is."

"Well, I would suggest you either keep it to yourself, or… well, I don't know. But whatever you do, I want no part of it. No part at all. So just leave me be."

Oh, gods above. He knew. He knew, and he didn't want her. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and looked away.

"Fine. Could you, uh, please tell P-professor McGonagall that I'm going to visit my parents, and will be there overnight? Thank you." She started to walk away, and readied herself for Apparation, when she paused. "I really didn't want to tell you like that, in public. And, technically, I wasn't telling you."

"You shouldn't have bothered. It isn't something that I would ever wish to know."

She sniffed, and nodded. "Yes, I see that." She laughed hollowly. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you so much. She turned her head slightly. "Good thing I never actually said that it was you, isn't it?"

Without looking back, she Apparated away, leaving a gaping Severus Snape.

**

* * *

**

*Gasps*

**Please forgive the American references, but they just came with the lyrics. I know, it's unrealistic. But we can't all live in the world of musicals, much as we'd like to, I'm sure. I certainly would, unless it involved dying. Which, to be honest, a few of these do.**

**However, I shall leave it to you, my dear readers, to watch the films and see for yourselves.**

**The song is from "South Pacific".**


	13. This Nearly Was Mine

"This Nearly Was Mine"

He barely acknowledged the words as he told the headmistress that Hermione was going to be away that night. When she asked the reason, he looked at her, his expression haunted, and she forced him to sit down while she fetched some Scotch.

"Tell me," she said, and he nodded, letting the music release his feelings once again.

"_One dream in my heart,_

_One love to be living for,_

_One love to be living for,_

_This nearly was mine."_

"Oh, Merlin, Severus. You finally realised it. What happened?"

"I scared her away," he said.

"_One girl for my dream,_

_One partner in paradise._

_This promise of paradise,_

_This nearly was mine."_

He downed half the alcohol in anguish, and then bent over in an agony of emotions. "I'm such a fool, Minerva."

"You certainly are, Severus."

"_Close to my heart she came_

_Only to fly away,_

_Only to fly as day_

_Flies from moonlight."_

"Oh, Severus…"

"_Now, now I'm alone_

_Still dreaming of paradise,_

_Still saying that paradise_

_Once nearly was mine."_

"Well, my boy, you have certainly done more sensible things in your life."

He gripped his head, a growl in his voice. "I didn't know who she was singing about. I thought it was someone else. I left that damned pub just in case I started to tell her how I felt, and made a bigger fool out of myself than I already have."

"If you had told her…"

"That's just it, Minerva! My life is full of 'ifs'. They don't solve any problems."

She stood, taking his now-empty glass from him. "Well, there's only one thing to do, and alcohol won't do it. Well, perhaps the liquid courage that you now have will help somewhat. But you've always been a brave man, and you have paid for this bravery over and over again. Now it's time for you to get some reward out of it. I can give you the address of her parent's home, and you can Apparate there."

"You're right," he said, standing. "Now I know how she feels, I won't have as hard a time admitting that I'm in love with her."

Minerva beamed at him, a hint of Dumbledore in her eyes.

"That's the spirit. Come. I can show you a memory of the house in the Pensieve, for that matter. It will be easier for you to envisage then, perhaps?"

"Thank you, Minerva."

**

* * *

**

The song is from "South Pacific", and makes me cry. My father used to sing it, and he died just over two years ago. As I'm writing this—probably a couple of weeks ago by the time this is posted—we're watching "Tosca", by Giacomo Puccini.

**Love every single flippin' note of the opera. Plus, with Domingo in the tenor role, and Milnes in the baritone role, it's bound to be spectacular, isn't it? I've even got the two of them in the same roles on CD.**

**Review, review, review!**


	14. What's the Use of Wond'rin?

"What's the Use of Wond'rin'?"

"I just can't go back to him!"

"Think, Hermione. You didn't even tell him until just before you left. What if he _does_ return your feelings?"

"And what if he doesn't? What do I do then, mother dearest? Please do enlighten me."

"He must be rubbing off on you if you're this sarcastic."

She sniffled, snuggling closer into her mother's embrace. "I'm sorry. It's just… I get here, I break down, and y-you c-comfort me!" She wailed, and buried her face in her mother's shirt, sobbing.

"Now, now. Come on," Mrs. Granger said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Buck up there, dear. It'll all be fine. So many go through the same thing, all over the world, and all over time. Why, I was in love once, too, you know." She winked at Hermione, who finally let out a half-hearted giggle. "Well, that's better than nothing. Now, you listen to your mother dispense some wisdom, all right?" Hermione nodded.

"_What's the use of wond'rin',_

_If he's good or if he's bad,_

_Or if you like the way he wears his hat?_

_Oh, what's the use of wond'rin',_

_If he's good or if he's bad?_

_He's your feller and you love him._

_That's all there is to that."_

"Well, that's certainly true," Hermione said, and her mother continued.

"_Common sense may tell you_

_That the endin' will be sad,_

_And now's the time to break and run away._

_But what's the use of wond'rin'_

_If the endin' will be sad?_

_He's your feller and you love him,_

_There's nothin' more to say."_

She kept stroking Hermione's hair and back, hoping that things would sort themselves out, and that this man would be worth these tears.

"_Somethin' made him the way that he is,_

_Whether he's false or true,_

_And somethin' gave him the things that are his;_

_One of those things is you."_

"You know his history, Mum."

"Yes, dear. And you have gone through a war, too. Literally." She pursed her lips briefly, thinking over the terror of those years, only half a decade ago. "That is why your love for each other is so important."

"But what if he doesn't…"

"Just wait and see, dearest.

"_So, when he wants your kisses,_

_You will give them to the lad,_

_And anywhere he leads you, you will walk._

_And anytime he needs you,_

_You'll go runnin' there like mad!_

_You're his girl and he's your feller,_

_And all the rest is 'talk'."_

"Hermione!"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Someone here to see you."

"Probably Minerva, wanting me to return to school," Hermione said, standing. Her mother handed her some tissues, and she cleaned herself up as best she could. "Be there in a minute!" she called. "I suppose I just needed to see you."

"You did the right thing, sweetie. Talk to him, please. You'll feel better for it. You _must_ follow your heart, Hermione. Not your books. True love isn't found there."

"I know," she whispered. "I already found it. At least, I thought I did." She gave her mother a good-bye hug and kiss, and then left her room.

"I'd bet a thousand pounds that it isn't Minerva McGonagall at the door," Mrs. Granger said, smiling. She crossed her fingers, and hoped for the best.

**

* * *

**

Who is it?

**Okay, stupid question. Never mind.**

**The song is from "Carousel". Absolutely lovely, as most of these are. Well, otherwise I wouldn't have picked them, would I? But "Carousel", "South Pacific", and "The King and I" are my favourites, which is possibly why there's a high concentration of songs from them in this fic.**

**Please review! (Everyone's a critic…)**


	15. Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?

"Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?"

"Oh." She looked at her feet. "Hello, Severus."

"Hermione."

"Uh, dear?" Mrs. Granger said, tugging her husband out of the room. "I need to speak with you. It's about Mr. Carlisle's recent filling…" Her voice faded as she took Mr. Granger to another part of the house, no doubt to convince him (somehow) that Hermione was in love with 'that man in the living room'.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, breaking the awkward silence. Severus simply continued to look at her, making her fidget. "Please, just say it! I can handle it."

"Well, I most certainly hope so, considering that display in Hogsmeade."

"Look, I've already apologised for it. Can we just leave it at that? Please?" He shook his head, and she sank into an armchair with a groan. "Oh, why? Why did this have to happen to me?" She shoved her palms in front of her eyes, trying to stem the flow of new tears. "I'm so sorry that you've been burdened with this."

"It is no burden, Hermione," he said, and he knelt by her chair. Startled by the movement, she tore her hands away, and looked at him in shock.

"Severus?"

"You're beautiful," he whispered, as if noticing for the first time. Truth is, he had noticed five years ago. "Gods above, I love you, Hermione." Her eyes widened. "It's true."

"I…" She searched for something to say. "I'm not beautiful."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion," he said.

"_Do I love you because you're beautiful?_

_Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe I see in you_

_A girl too lovely to be really true?"_

"S-severus," she said, voice cracking on the very first letter. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "But I just didn't think you could ever love me. And yet… you've said that you can."

"Yes." She stroked his cheeks. "Yes, I do love you. I've wanted you for so long, Severus." She bent her head, and rested her forehead against his. "And please don't ask me why."

"Why?" he asked, a sparkle of mischief brightening up the usual-hard eyes. She poked her tongue out at him.

"_Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream,_

_Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

"I'm not beautiful," he said, echoing her earlier words.

"To my eyes… you are." He smiled, and she recognised it as the smile of her mystery masked man. "You… you were the one in the blue! At the masquerade. The one who asked me to dance, and sang to me."

"You're the woman in green?" He laughed, and stood, pulling her up with his hands. She nodded. "Well, I believe this deserves a celebration. Are you coming back to Hogwarts tonight? Now that we're no longer in the middle of some big misunderstanding?"

"Only if you'll be there," she said.

"Where else would I go?"

"Into my arms," she whispered, slipping her hands around his waist to hold tight. "Into my dreams."

"Only with you," he said, and they kissed.

THE END

**

* * *

**

Okay, this is for R&H buffs. What do the last spoken lines refer to? I mean, which song do they refer to? I'll give you a hint: it's from one of their musicals set in America.

**The song (in this chapter) is from "Cinderella", the one by Rodgers and Hammerstein.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review, and let me know.**


End file.
